Til Death Do Us Part
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: It's been four years since Goku died, and Chi Chi is taking it pretty hard...especially on their anniversary. Will anything make her happy? [G&CC] [Post Cell Games, Pre Saiyaman] [Oneshot]


Videl:Warrior Princess:  Well, here I am again.  It's another short G/CC one-shot I wrote in a little less than an hour.  Just came up with the idea for it while I was working on some other fic.  As usual, this is an angsty/romancy one.  Enjoy.  Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ what so ever.  'K?  Ya happy now?  Gomen, lack of sleep and being upset that Gohan-kun STILL hasn't emailed me can make me kinda grumpy.  Ja!

**'Til Death Do Us Part**

Chi-Chi sat at the kitchen table with a small frown on her face as she rested her head on her hands, which were all being propped up by her elbows.  A heavy, sad sigh left her lips as she continued to stare across the table to a chair.  An empty chair, but a chair that held many memories.  He used to always sit in that chair.  She sniffled at the thought.  It had been four years since Goku died, but the pain was still as sharp as when it was the day Gohan came home from the Cell Games to tell her the news.  And on this day, it was always the hardest.

Unexpected tears fell from her onyx eyes, and she dabbed at them with a white handkerchief, but seeing the fabric only caused more tears to form.  It was the same color as he was wearing that day.  Kami, why was did it hurt so bad still?  No matter what she did, she couldn't get over Goku's death.  The only things that were keeping her around now were Gohan and Goten.  Slowly, she pushed her chair away from the table, and she got up and began to walk back to their bedroom, but it wasn't theirs anymore…  Hard as she might, she couldn't help but take a quick glance at the calendar and began to fight back the tears as she remembered his words so long ago.

"I, Goku, take Chi-Chi to be my wife…" 

"Oh Kami…" she whispered as she opened the door to her bedroom as she remembered the day clearly.  Tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't even try to stop them.  Fifteen years…Fifteen years she had been married to him, and yet, it seemed like their wedding was only yesterday.  She cried some more as she walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed and hugged herself, when she remembered the next part.

_"To cherish, to hold from this day forward…"_

The tears came faster and more painful now.  That's what she needed; she needed him to hold her right now.  Her eyes looked to her nightstand where there stood a framed picture of them that happy day.  On that day, nothing could have been better; it felt as though nothing could go wrong…  Wait, better…wrong… 

_"For better, for worse…"_

Her sobs were louder now as she tried to block out the memory of their wedding; it hurt too much.  She fell back onto the bed and curled herself into a ball, still weeping.  The pain of Goku's death consumed her, heart and soul.  The pain was so bad; it almost made her sick to her stomach…  Oh no, sickness…

_"In sickness and in health…"_

She began to cry harder at that thought and looked up to see his side of the bed, and she continued bawling as she painfully wished him to be there, right beside her.  But he wouldn't be…ever again.  He was gone, gone forever.  He was now…  No!  Don't say it!  Or else it will come up!…

_"'Til death do us part…"_

Too late.  If it was humanly possible, she would've cried even harder.  But the fact that she couldn't, even if she tried, and that she was so exhausted from crying almost all day, the tears slowed down.  She sniffled and laid out on the bed, facing his side.  "'Til death do us part…" she painfully murmured as she kissed his pillow and stared at where he once laid until sleep came upon her.    

The next morning, Chi-Chi awoke and was shocked at what she saw.  On her hand, which was resting itself on Goku's pillow, was a rose.  A single beautiful red rose was placed in her hand.  She almost began to sit up to look at it closer, when she felt a breeze come in from the window and heard it blow in her ear,

_"With this ring, I thee wed.  I love you Chi-Chi…"_

She smiled as she could feel the tears filling up in her eyes again and held the flower close to her heart.  "I love you too Goku…" she whispered.   


End file.
